Developer Tips
The following are tips provided by the developers and displayed during load screens: Abilities * A high level Soldier can blow all his Satchel Charges at once by pressing GRENADE(with the ability selected) while they're equipped. * A high level Operative can Remote Control a friendly Turret, making it much more lethal than normal. * An EMP grenade can slow down progress on some Primary Objectives, shut down electronically detonated weapons, and interfere with Comms Hacks and disrupt enemy player radar. * An enemy singled out by a Homing Beacon will be visible through walls for a short period of time. * An enemy with Adrenaline is highlighted with an orange halo. They cannot die while the Adrenaline is active, but they can be knocked down! * Enemy Landmines are invisible until an Operative spots them, or until you step on them. * Hide Turrets to create a nasty surprise for your enemy. * High level Operatives can Comms Hack an Incapacitated enemy, and all Operatives can disguise themselves as a Dead enemy. * If an enemy Operative plants a Homing Beacon on you, all enemies will see exactly where you are at all times until the effect wears off. * If you decide you don't like a character's Abilities, you can reset them at the cost of a 1 level demotion. * If you don't step off a Landmine, an Engineer can defuse it to save you. * If you get hit by an enemy Sticky Bomb, you've only got a few seconds to find a teammate who can remove it from you. * If you hear a loud beeping sound coming from an Incapacitated enemy's body, it means they've got a Cortex Bomb and are about to explode! * If you see an enemy laying on the ground with a gun in their hand, watch out! They're not dead, and they can still fire at you. * If you see glowing red spikes, it means an enemy has put down Caltrops. As long as you walk slowly through them, you won't take any damage. * If you see sparks and hear a specific hit sound when shooting an enemy, that means they've got an Armor upgrade, and will be tougher to take down. * Landmines are very effective when placed in choke points. * Many abilities have a cooldown period that must expire before they can be used again, so being tactical is critical. * Once an Operative spots an enemy Landmine, anyone can destroy it with a Frag grenade or sustained weapon fire. * When you step on a Landmine, it won't detonate until you step off. * With the Silent Movement ability, plus silencers on your weapons, you'll never appear on enemy radars unless they actually see you. * You can see the status of your Turret or Landmines on the HUD in the lower left of the screen. Buffing * A glowing weapon indicated it's been upgraded by an Engineer and does more damage. * As a Medic, use the Objective Wheel to tell your teammate you're coming to Revive them. They might be more inclined to wait for you. * Buffing is the key to gaining the upper hand in combat. * Keeping your team buffed up will boost their performance greatly. * Medics supply Incapacitated teammates with Revive Syringes. The Incapacitated teammates decide when it's best to get up. * Self-Buffing gives you no XP and is subject to a cooldown delay. Always buff teammates first. * Teammates like you if you share: try buffing other players on your team before yourself. Combat * Be careful. Even when Friendly Fire is off, you can still be hurt by your own explosives. * Elevated positions are tactically advantageous, make good use of them. * Exploring the Objective Wheel may leave you exposed to enemy fire. If in a hurry, simply TAP the button to get the most important Objective. * From anywhere in the world, you can look at the information over your teammates' heads to see if they need your help. * Grenade danger indicators show the grenade's fuse time - but beware, a grenade can be detonated in other ways... * Hold GRENADE to "cook" standard Frag grenades before releasing it to throw them: this way you can control when they explode. * If an Operative hacks the communication channel of the enemy, everyone on his team will know the location of every enemy, but only temporarily. * If you suspect someone of being an enemy in disguise, trust your instinct and shoot at them. You might be revealing an Operative, or you might just be wasting bullets. * It's easier to hit targets with splash damage weapons by aiming at their feet rather than their body. * Keep an eye out for climbing paths that will let you get the drop on the enemy. * Often you can avoid grenade damage by running forwards, past the grenade. * Remember, regular Frag grenades knock the enemy down but rarely kill. A high level Soldier's upgraded Frags are much more lethal. * Sliding is a great way to avoid enemy fire. * There is great strength in numbers: stick with friendly teammates, and avoid confrontation when you're outnumbered. * When a teammate announces they've spotted an enemy, you'll be able to see that enemy on your radar for a short time. * When knocked down, shoot at enemies trying to finish you off with their melee attacks. * When your Health falls dangerously low, get out of the line of fire, seek cover and wait for your health to recharge. * You can look around while Incapacitated to watch for Medics who may be coming to revive you. Command Posts * As well as Class, you can change your Primary and Secondary Weapons at a Command Post at any time. * Capturing Command Posts gives your entire team either extra Health or extra Supplies. * High level Engineers can upgrade Command Posts, doubling their positive effect on the team. * High level Operatives can firewall Command posts, making it very difficult for the enemy to capture them. * It's always better for a Soldier to restock and augment your Ammo supply, but Command Posts will do a basic refill. * You lose any buffs you've applied to yourself when switching classes. Your deployables disappear as well. (Does not apply to ammo buffs) General * Brink can be complex. If you're feeling overwhelmed, stick with your teammates and take it one Objective at a time. * Brink's most important rule: move more than you shoot. * Challenges let you tune your Brink skills, and can unlock powerful Weapons and Attachments. * Check the Tips Database for in-depth details on all game functions. * Complete the final level of a Challenge to unlock Leaderboards. * Every time you level up, you'll unlock new clothing options, which you can apply to all your characters. * If you join a Fireteam, you're guaranteed to stick with those players in every map until you return to the main menu. * In Campaign mode, you can play through Brink's storyline in a friendly environment. In Freeplay mode, you can set up online matches to work any way you like. * In Stopwatch mode, both teams take it in turn to complete a given level's Objectives as quickly as possible. * The Heavy Body Type is less mobile, but has greater Health and can access better weaponry. * The Light Body Type is fragile but can traverse the environment faster and climb higher. * Try adjusting your controls in Menu-Options-Controls. You can remap almost any action. * When Incapacitated, waiting for a Medic to Revive you can earn you extra XP. * While online in a standard Campaign match, if you want to communicate with other players, form a Fireteam on the Spawn Menu Scoreboard. * While watching cutscenes, you can use the Spawn Menu to change class and weapons, as well as make Fireteams. * While you're Dead and waiting to join the reinforcements, you can press FIRE to spectate your teammates. * You'll earn more XP and level up much faster if you buff your teammates and complete Objectives. XP for kills is much slower. Objectives * Don't forget the Objective! Make sure your team always has a player of the Primary Objective class type. * Defend the Objective! Do not get drawn too far away from the Primary Objective: protecting it should be your focus. * Every time the attackers complete a Primary Objective, more time is added to the clock. * Guard the bomb! Once you've planted an HE Charge make sure you protect it or enemy Engineers will disarm it. * Hacking Objectives is done remotely: try to find hidden spots to hack from, but remember to protect your HackBox. * If you use the Objective Wheel, you could create new missions for your teammates to help you. * If you're aiming at a potential Objective item or person and TAP the Objective Wheel, you'll automatically take that Objective. * If you're in the process of completing a Primary Objective when time runs out, the game will go into overtime, giving you a few precious extra seconds. * The farther away you move from your HackBox while hacking, the slower your progress becomes. * The Objective Wheel will tell you when it's a good idea to change classes. * The options on the Objective Wheel are always changing, it's useful to check it often. * The Primary Objective is always at 12 o'clock on the Objective Wheel. * Using the Objective Wheel gives you more XP per task, and also lets your teammates know what you're doing. * You can always TAP the Objective Wheel to be assigned the most important mission of the moment. * You earn a constant stream of XP when sticking close to your escort target. * You'll earn a constant stream of XP when you're standing guard near a Primary Objective. You'll also earn more XP per kill while standing guard. Shooting * Accuracy with Assault Rifles is increased greatly by Iron-Sighting and firing in short bursts. * Customizing your weapons lets you tune them to your preferred style of play. * Firing in short bursts is much more accurate than spraying. * If you're firing and missing a lot, you may just be firing from too far away to be effective with your current gun. * Iron-Sighting or Crouching increases your weapon accuracy. * It is sometimes easier to aim by moving left and right while keeping the crosshair still. * Reload your weapon often: a nearly-empty gun is more dangerous to you than your enemies. * Pistols might seem weak, but the offhand knife gives a powerful melee strike. * Put a Muzzle Brake and Front Grip on your weapon to make it more accurate when firing from the hip. * Successful headshots do significantly more damage than hits to the body, while shots to the legs do less damage. * Switching weapons is often quicker than reloading, and can make the difference in firefights. * When you aim at an enemy, you'll automatically notify your teammates of his location. * When you run out of Ammo in a fire fight, it's always wiser to switch to your backup weapon, than wait for a reload. * While Iron-Sighting, you can hold Q to lean left or hold E to lean right. * Your accuracy is lowered when you are knocked down. Get up if there's no immediate danger. SMART * Falling into a mantle grab results in a slower climb than jumping up into it. * If you want to run at full speed without accidentally vaulting over ledges, tap Sprint instead of holding it. * The Light Body Type can Wall-Hop by hitting JUMP when they collide with a wall. * To slide, hit Crouch while sprinting. * When facing an obstacle, hold SPRINT to climb over it. * You can cancel a Mantle by pulling away from the ledge. Category:Brink Category:Gameplay